Ouran Highschool Host Club x Reader
by Longlostgoddess
Summary: Host club romance with reader-chan in tow
1. Checkbook: Kyoya x Reader

**/author's note/**

**so I'll be trying to make a series of Ouran highschool x reader, so just leave requests for the next character you want me to write for! :)**

**This series as a whole was requested by booksnob. thankyouthankyouthankyou for reading! I hope you enjoy Kyoya's company, reader-chan.**

"You're ugly!"

"Worthless!"

"Stupid!"

Countless taunts are thrown at your back like piercing knives. Funny how this was becoming routine for you now. Maybe you weren't as rich as the rest of the girls in the school, but you had worked to get to where you were – simply because you wanted to meet your best friend from junior high. Although you admit that you were surprised that you were accepted into the school in the first place – you weren't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer. Your father's company had long since been bought by an American corporation, but you were determined to hunt down your friend, after all, he still owed you a couple thousand dollars that you had lent to him back when you had all the money in the world.

You feel a sharp slap on the back of your head as you realize that you began to run slower when you were getting lost in thought. The ringleader of the three girls, Tamuro Kaede, sneers at you, her brown eyes narrowing. You sigh, and begin running again. However, soon you get tired, and decide to hide in the nearest room. You burst through the doors and slam them behind you, seeing a glimpse of the "music room" label.

You blink as your eyes get adjusted to the super-bright light that seems to fill the room.

"Welcome to the host club," you hear a chorus of voices seductively say.

However, you only really see one person. Your mouth is open in shock. You have tried looking for your childhood friend since you got into this school, but you were never able to find him. Now, thousands of thoughts race through your head: _What if that isn't him? What if he has changed so much that I don't really know him anymore? What if… what if…_ You try to say something, but you can't. Instead, you walk up to your black-haired bespectacled friend and strut around him in a circle, observing him. _He's gotten taller, seems more serious, and –_ here you blush at your own ruminations – _more handsome. _

"Kyoya?" you ask, the name falling from your lips like the untouched snow on a winter morning – beautiful, persevering, familiar, new.

"(y/n)?" You hear him reply, clearly surprised, "what are you doing here?" He looks down on your (h/c) hair.

"Here as in the host club, here, or the school, here, or what?" you sassily mutter back.

"Both?" he offers.

"Looking for you, chased by Kaede."

"Explain."

"I want my money back – I _need_ my money back – and Kaede the bitch who loves pointing out everything I do wrong." Kyoya chuckles at your anger – or the closest he can do to a chuckle. Suddenly, you realize that you're surrounded by a bunch of other guys.

"Who is this, Kyoya? Does she have cake?"

"ARE YOU CHEATING ON DADDY, MOMMY?"

"…"

"Kyoya has a girlfriend, Kyoya has a girlfriend!"

Your face is red. Very red. Like redder than you ever thought it could possibly get. "I-I'm not-"

Kyoya, of course, is not flustered at all. "Meet my childhood friend, (y/n)"

You sigh in disappointment. _He really doesn't see me as anything but an old acquaintance._

You stay in the host club, watching the boys cater to every woman's needs, until everyone is gone but a blonde, completely flirtatious boy.

"I'm Tamaki." He offers out a hand.

"H-hi," you stutter, shaking Tamaki's outstretched hand.

"I thought you would want to know something," Tamaki says, dangling a checkbook in front of your face.

"W-what is it?" You leaf through the pages until you come to one check that has the note '(y/n)'s tuition fee for Ouran.' You check the balance and see the huge amount that Ouran demands. Your face turns pale.

"Who's checkbook is this?" You ask, even though you're pretty sure you already know the answer.

"Kyo-" Tamaki is unable to finish as an infuriated Kyoya bursts through the double doors.

"TAMAKI." Your eyes are wide in fear as you sense waves of evil radiating from Kyoya('s unbelievably attractive) body. Tamaki drops the checkbook as if it were a hot potato and bolts out of the room. You bow your head towards Kyoya.

"Thank you so much. I guess… your debt has been paid off," you breathe hesitantly. You feel Kyoya's slender fingers tilt your chin up so that you are staring into his deep black eyes.

"You wouldn't need the money anyways… my family's company has bought yours and made yours a partner. You can cheaply provide the materials our business needs, so it would benefit us."

You can feel tears fill your eyes as you abandon all of your dignity and jump onto Kyoya, wrapping your arms around his neck. "You're just saying that, Kyoya," you whisper into his neck, "thank you so much." You feel his body tense in surprise. "Don't you think that I would know you well enough after all these years to understand your motivations?"

You feel Kyoya's lips on your forehead as you melt more into the embrace.

"I love you," you whisper.

"I… love you, too," you hear him reply, and you know that he's not lying. You know that it takes something special to separate Kyoya from his beloved money, and it makes you elated to know that the "something special" is you and only you.


	2. Lesson: Kyoya x Shy Reader

||Then, you learned your first lesson. There was no such thing as love. There was such a thing as mutual benefit. And using people. But not love.||

"Sorry."

"Ah, sorry."

"Excuse me, sorry."

You were starting to think that maybe the only word you knew how to say was "sorry." You didn't feel like you belonged at Ouran Highschool. Or around people in general. It didn't help that your family was extremely rich, leading to people wanting to befriend you – for the money and connections, of course. People eventually learned to give you space, but it wasn't that you wanted space. You just wanted somebody to talk to, somebody who understood how much you hated the world of the rich where everything just _had_ to be prim and proper.

You weren't always this afraid of the world, not until your mother left your father when the business wasn't doing so well. Then, you learned your first lesson. There was no such thing as love. There was such a thing as mutual benefit. And using people. But not love.  
You accidentally bump into a guy, and you gaze up into his dark eyes.

"…sorry," you whisper. You see a smile on his face as he strikes up a conversation with you.

"(f/n) (l/n), right?" You nod slowly. "I'm Kyoya, Kyoya Ootori. Would you like to come and check out a club? It's a ton of fun, I promise."

You blush at his intense stare, unsure of how to answer, when your cell phone buzzes. It's a text from your big brother – he needed to use all the limos._All of them._ You curtly nod, deciding to kill some time instead of wait idly for your brother.

People only wanted money, something you would never inherit because you were the youngest. Your second lesson: you were not as important as you thought you were. You didn't do so well in school. You started putting on some weight. Everyone seemed to be getting prettier and more successful, while you were, wasting away in front of your computer screen, reading fanfictions of your favorite anime characters.

The double doors to a room opens, revealing a bunch of attractive guys on the couch, dressed as… your favorite characters from (favorite anime/tv show/whatever can be cosplayed)! You have to suppress a squeal. _Calm. Calm. Down._ You glare at Kyoya, questions in your eyes, but he doesn't answer.

"Weeeeelcome to the host club! Are you looking for romance and love? You're in the right place!" A blonde skips up to you.

"Host… club…?" As it slowly dawns on you what kind of place you have just entered, your cheeks darken. _Host club. For women to get doted on. Another place to find fake love._ And you turn to the door.

"Now, now, (l/n)-san, let's not get hasty. These characters are your favorites, aren't they?" Kyoya slyly drawls.

"T-they're not," you stutter.

This denial was a result of lesson three. Different people are not accepted. If you're different, just shut up and stay out of the way, or else people will target you, push you down.

"Hey, it's okay!" the blonde exclaims, "It's just something you like, right?"  
You blush as you back up against the door. "I-I've got to go…" but Kyoya has a firm grip on your shoulder. Your phone buzzes again. A short next from your brother – 'Our stepmom left.' Your shoulders drop as you feel your eyes fill up. You didn't need another person to use your family. You didn't want this anymore. You didn't even like her anyways.  
You turn around and burst through the door, sitting against the wall right next to the double doors, unable to run any further. You can't help but overhear the conversation occurring between someone and Kyoya inside the room.

"So your dad got mad at you for being in the host club again, huh."

"…"

"Should you even be trying so hard to inherit the company? You're the youngest child."

"Which means that I need to work that much harder."

"But you don't like it."

"Of course not."

The door opens as Kyoya walks out to see a wide-eyed you, (e/c) eyes glimmering.

"Did you hear all of that?" he asks sharply.

You nod slowly as he scowls. "Thank you," you whisper.

Kyoya turns to you, confused.

"I thought I was the only one who was struggling… to become something… in this world… so… thank you," you blush, still on the verge of tears. You reach out to Kyoya. He crouches next to you and runs his fingers through your hair. "You're never alone," Kyoya mutters, and you lean against his chest. Kyoya – the only person who has seen you in such a state. Kyoya – the only person who really understood what you were going through. Kyoya – the person who turned your life upside down.

This is when you learn you fourth lesson. Maybe you were wrong all these years.


	3. Fixer: Mori x Reader

**/thanks booksnob for the request!hey sorry this took so long, i kinda had a writer's block-ish thing. This isn't that passionate, but I'd like to think it's kinda deep **

**Inspiration: Frank D. Fixer by Jason Mraz **

**I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or you. ^~^ **

**keep requesting, guys!/**

||Well, I wish I was a fixer; I would fix you up inside||

"(y/n)." You hear you name being called, but you don't really notice. It's almost as if you were hearing it from the other side of a wall. You're so lost in staring at a specific guy…, ah, but that's way too embarrassing for you to admit to yourself.

"(Y/N)." This time it was louder. But you still can't seem to resurface to reality. You feel a sharp slap on your shoulder as you look up to your best friend, Otsuka Ichi.

"Ichi-chan!" you exclaim, "Sorry! What were you saying?"

"You were staring at Mori again, weren't you?!" Ichi exclaims.

"SHHHHH! He'll hear you!" you whisper. "Anyways, what did you want to tell me?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to eat lunch on the roof, but you were way too busy staring at a specific someone." You open your mouth to reply, but you hear Ichi sigh. "You want to eat here in the classroom right? Because Mori and Honey are eating here."

You blush. She totally just read your thoughts.

"Takashi-kun! Look at my cake!" You see Honey excitedly show Mori his strawberry cake as Mori grunts in response.

_That was a sexy sound._ Then, you shake your head, trying to make sure you don't get yourself too worked up. _You're a third-year now! Get yourself together!_ You felt like you hadn't really grown up at all.

After class, Ichi and you head over to the Host Club, as you usually do. You weren't exactly desperate for love. Actually, quite the opposite. You didn't really think you would ever find someone you felt strongly for. You would have one-week crushes, then they'd be gone. You'd hop hosts, flirting with each one, batting your eyelashes, just to drop them. You didn't want anyone to be able to break your heart.

You remembered when your grandfather came over to your house. As he grew tomatoes and cucumbers and lettuce and every other imaginable thing you could grow in your backyard, you – a young girl of seven – ambled up to him and asked in an innocent voice, "Grandpa, why do you grow food when we can just buy them at the supermarket? You can ask a servant to do that instead."

However, your grandfather crouched down and looked you in the eye, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Sometimes it's more fun to do things by yourself, to get your own hands dirty. It makes me feel proud to be able to eat things I've worked hard to grow. And I'm sure it makes your daddy feel happy when he works hard and his business is doing well." Your grandfather showed that by fixing his own car, fix the back porch, and fix your heart, patching up the doubts.

That's when you decided to start growing a garden. That's also when you decided you didn't want to inherit your position in the family business. That wasn't fun. That was way too easy. Back when your grandfather was still alive, you wanted to be a farmer. Then you wanted to be a singer, a fashion designer, a writer. Now, you wanted to be an artist.

You also decided when you were a kid that you wanted a man like your grandfather, who never would lose his head no matter what shit your grandma said, fix you up inside, build his special person a town himself if the world came crashing down. You wanted a real man. But that kind of man is hard to find in a school of the rich and famous. So you never really expected to find anyone at all.

As you amble into the host club, you smile warmly at Kyoya, who gives a small wave back at you. You and Ichi are frequent customers, so you know each of the members pretty well.

"I'll take Mori," you smile. Ichi indicates that she'll have the same (making you slightly pissed – you wanted Mori all to yourself).

The two of you sit down in a furnished chair, smoothing your soft yellow dresses out, as you wait for Mori (and in turn, Honey), to come over and talk.

"Hiiiii!" Honey exclaims, "do you want cake?" You giggle and look shyly at Mori. _What is he thinking?_ Of course, you knew that this was just a temporary crush, but might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

"Hey, Mori, can I talk to you outside?" Ichi asks. You look at Ichi, confused, but she leads Mori outside as you sit in your couch, fretting over what was happening. After waiting for a few hours – okay, a few seconds, but it felt like forever without either Mori or Ichi – you decide to go and eavesdrop, disregarding the strain it would put on your conscience.

"If I give you some money, will you be my boyfriend?"

You can hear your own sharp intake of breath. _What is she doing?!_

"Why."

"I need to get (y/n) to get jealous so that I can kind of trade you off to her. My father wants her company to do something, but she's not the kind to take money bribes, so I'll just blackmail her with you."

"…I don't take bribes either," was his curt reply, before making his way back. You knew he was walking toward you, but you couldn't move. You thought she was your best friend… but all she wanted was a favor?! You couldn't formulate any other thoughts. Betrayal. Betrayal. Betrayal. _Granddad, why can't everyone be like you?_ Your hand slips into your pocket to take out a picture of your garden. You make sure you always carry it around so that you didn't forget what your grandfather had taught you.

And before you know it, Mori is standing in front of you. He places his thumb on your cheek, rubbing across it.

"Hahhh?" _What is he doing?!_

"You're crying," he says in his deep voice. You blink in surprise. _I am?!_ You rub your eyes, blushing in embarrassment. Mori points at the picture in your hands, questions in his dark eyes. You blush even more, but bashfully allow Mori to see it.

"A garden?"

"MY garden," you correct, a hint of pride in your voice. Your tears have stopped for some reason.

"I'd like to see it," Mori gives a small smile.

"Hey," you cut in, abruptly changing the topic of the conversation, "are you best friends with Honey?" Mori nods. "Best friends, no strings attached?" He nods again, his gaze softening when you say quietly, "I wish I could have someone like that."

Mori picks you up like a princess and carries you out of the music room.

"HAHHHH? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"It's Friday. Let's go see your garden," he replies.

"J-just the two of us?!"

He ignores you and says, "Your eyes light up when you talk about your garden."

You look up at Mori and you no longer see a one-week crush, a classmate, or even a lover.

You see a fixer.


End file.
